


Art for "No Faraway Shore"

by stuckypocketguide (PocketGuideTyrant)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/pseuds/stuckypocketguide
Summary: It's not November yet. But the way things are going, you kinda already wished that James Buchanan Barnes were in fact a presidential candidate (I'm sure you did!). Well, wait no more and read "No Faraway Shore" by eyres.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Faraway Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003245) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



 

 

more coming up! 


	2. On the Balcony

 

From Chapter 4:

The night before the fourth of July

 

 

 

 

> Caught between moonlight and the dim indoor lamps, Bucky looks smudged over, blurred by exhaustion and darkness. Still, his smile for Steve is bright and it makes his eyes glow, like the very presence of Steve is enough for everything else to fade away.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here on tumblr](http://stuckypocketguide.tumblr.com).


End file.
